


You Can Ring My Bell

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Rose is a lucky girl, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: James is offended when Rose tells Jack she's got 'nothing to complain about', when it comes to James' bedroom skills.  He's determined to get a rave review.A one-shot deleted scene set in my Written on Your Heart soulmates AU, far in the future.  Not necessary to read for understanding.





	You Can Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 31 Days of Ficmas' day 6 - bells. At first I thought, 'this would be great for a coffee shop au!'. Then I remembered my plans for Written on Your Heart's sequel. 
> 
> It is set during the second (currently unposted) story, when Rose is in her first year of uni and living with James. Spoilers, I guess, but is it a surprise they end up together as soon as possible?

Rose was halfway through a busy shift at the register of the campus coffee house when the bell over the door chimed.  Glancing up, she did a double take at seeing James blow in with the wind.

Turning back to her current customer Rose raced through the line, suddenly re-motivated during the afternoon slump.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually he was standing in front of her.

“Hi,” he greeted, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss.  His lips were cold from the poor weather outside, but Rose couldn’t have cared less as she responded enthusiastically.

“Hey!  Thought you couldn't make it in today,” she commented, already processing his order.

James shrugged, digging out the necessary cash as he explained, “Class got cancelled, thought I'd pop over and surprise you.  Have you taken your break yet?”

“Nope.  Ten minutes?”  She guessed, checking the time.

“Join me?”  He asked, lingering over accepting his change by keeping hold of her hand.

She gave him a stern look.  “Me, or my free baked good?”

“Both?”  He protested sheepishly, rubbing his neck and giving her a pleading look.

“Ten minutes,” she rolled her eyes before turning to the next customer.

“Hi!  Welcome to the Campus Beanery, how can I help you?”

-

Fifteen minutes later she settled down across from her soulmate with a relieved smile, carrying a muffin and coffee for herself.

“Thanks for waiting,” she kissed him again because she could, delighting in the combined taste of him and coffee.  “I gotta say, nothing makes me happier than hearing those bells jingle, looking up, and seeing you.”

“It’s still incredible that I get to see you every day.”  Already shoving his half of the banana nut muffin in his mouth, he spoke while chewing.  “How's your day going?”

Rose watched the crumbs go flying, wondering why on Earth she loved the messy dork. “Not bad. Class ran long so I was late getting here, but Mr. Roberts didn't care.”

“Better than mine, then,” he confessed. “I lost my umbrella, got all the way to class only to find out it’d been cancelled, got splashed by a speeding car - it's been absolutely awful.”

“Oh, love,” Rose reached out to lace their fingers together, which he accepted eagerly.

“It's all right,” James shook his head. “Like you said.  Seeing you makes me forget all about it.  You could brighten even the worst day.”  He raised her hand to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

“Good.”  She smiled at him.  “You're not getting my half of the muffin though.”

“But Rose!”  James immediately whined, pouting.  “Did I tell you about my awful day?”

“Yes, you did.  But this is my afternoon snack, so no.”  She broke off a large piece, popping it in her mouth.  Just to tease him, she let out a soft moan that made his eyes widen.

“You’re mean,” he sulked, watching jealously as she devoured the baked good.

“Everything okay?”  The couple looked up to see Jack frowning at them, to go cup in hand.

Before Rose could say anything, her loveable but clueless soulmate blurted, “Rose won't let me eat her muffin!”

“Aw, Rosie, what’s the matter?  Is he really that bad at it?”  Jack asked her, eyes twinkling.  She snorted.

“He means this one, which you very well know,” Rose gestured to the crumbs left on the plate between them.

“Wait, what?”  James looked between his friend and his soulmate, obviously missing the joke.

“What you said and what you meant are two very different things to Jack,” she took pity on him, hiding her twitching lips behind her mug.

When he continued to stare blankly, she raised an eyebrow at him and ran her foot up along his leg to settle on the chair edge between his thighs.  Finally the double entendre sunk in, and he blushed scarlet.

“Oh!  No, I didn’t mean – I only meant to say – that is, uh,” he fumbled, making the others laugh.  “I’m very good at _that_ , thank you very much,” James sniffed, putting on a haughty air.

Jack turned to Rose for confirmation, who only shrugged, raising her mug to hide her smile.  “No complaints here.”

He scowled, looking between the couple.  “Someday I’m going to get you two drunk and you’re going to spill details.”

James shook his head, long since used to the other man’s obsession with their relationship.  “Never gonna happen, Jack.”

“I can dream,” Jack muttered, before turning at a call of his name.  “Oh, Ianto’s ready to go.  We’ll see you this weekend?”

Rose reconfirmed their plans, James frowning at her all the while.  She watched Jack and Ianto leave, before turning back to her soulmate and noticing his pout.

“What?  Do you not want to keep out plans?”

“‘No complaints’?”  He questioned.  “Not exactly a standing ovation, Miss Tyler.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m gonna give _Jack_ details or anything.  You know perfectly well _how_ well you satisfy me, and you prove it often.  Stop digging.”

“Fine,” James let it drop for now, glancing at his watch.  “I’ve got to get to work – see you at home?”

“I should get back too.  I love you,” Rose said as they stood, happily accepting his kiss as always.

“Love you,” he promised, quickly disappearing out the door as Rose watched, admiring his bum in the tight jeans.

“Rose!” Amy called from the counter, looking positively overwhelmed.  With a sigh, Rose put his bits out of her mind and focused on surviving the rest of her shift.

-

When Rose dragged herself through the door that night, the first thing she noticed were the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

“James?”  She dumped her stuff by the door before following her nose.  When she walked into the kitchen he was standing over the stove, humming along to the radio.

“Rose!”  Glancing up, he did a double take at seeing her.  “Didn’t hear you come in.  How was the rest of your day?”  Quickly returning the pot to the burner, he wrapped her in his arms before kissing her sweetly.

“Just got home.  Went all right – busy, though, with everyone getting ready for finals,” she explained, resting her head over his heart.  Despite living together for five months now, it was still such a novelty to be alone without worrying about getting interrupted.  No one could take them away from each other now.

“Good,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her crown before stepping back to attend to the food.

“And you?”  She hopped up on a clean bit of counter.  “Anything I can do to help?”

“Well for one, you can sit there and look pretty,” he smirked over at her.  “And you can grab a couple wine glasses for that red over there.  This is almost done.”

“And what is _this_?”  Rose asked, twisting around to do as asked.

“Spaghetti and meatballs.  Simple and classic,” he explained, serving two plates.  “This is just about ready, do you want to change?”

“Nah, I’m good,” she hopped down, reaching behind her back.  Before he could blink, she’d pulled her bra out from under her top, sighing in relief as she tossed it towards the laundry room.  “Much better.”  Catching his surprised look she burst into laughter, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Soon enough they were settled at the table talking and laughing as they ate, just basking in the other’s presence.  Rose didn’t think she’d ever get tired of this.  Halfway through the meal she froze though, looking up at James in a panic.  “Bloody hell, it’s not an anniversary is it?”

“What?”

“You don’t usually cook,” she reminded him.  “And you stopped by unexpectedly – is there something we’re celebrating I don’t remember?  If so, I’m so sorry love.”

“There’s nothing to celebrate,” he reassured her.  “I just wanted to.”

“All right,” she bit her lip, watching him carefully.

Noticing, he sighed, reaching across the table to take her hand.  “Rose, I promise love.  Nothing’s going on, no ulterior motive.”

She laced their fingers together, giving his palm a squeeze before her eyes widened in understanding.  “Is this about my comment earlier to Jack?  Because I truly am happy, happier than I’ve ever been.  And I know I don’t have anything to compare it to, but you’re brilliant in bed.”

“No,” he reassured her as they returned to their meals.  “This has nothing to do with that.  My plans for tonight do, but not this.  This is just because.”

“This evening?”  She paused, wine glass halfway to her mouth.  “What plans?”

He only smirked.

-

Once the washing up was done, they changed into their pajamas before settling on the couch in front of the fireplace together.

“You had plans for this evening?”  Rose prompted.

“Yep.  First, though, I want to cuddle with my girl,” he explained, tugging her against his side.

“All right.”  Never one to refuse a cuddle, she snuggled into him, treasuring the moment, in awe that they really had the rest of their lives to do this.

Eventually though, his hand began to roam across her back, burrowing under her top to rest on her skin just below her shoulders.

“So you really do have plans,” Rose teased, glancing up at him.  She could feel him half hard against her, and it made her skin tingle in anticipation.

“Yep.”  As always he popped the ‘p’, making her grin.

“Care to share?”

“Well, my love, you made a serious allegation this afternoon.  How do you plead?”  His hand skated around to one breast, brushing his fingertips along the sensitive flesh.

“Guilty, I suppose,” her lips twitched in amusement, though she let out a happy sigh when he moved to her nipple.

“Yes, you are,” he agreed with a sniff.  “You said, and I quote, ‘No complaints here’ when asked about my talents in the bedroom, specifically related to a particular act.”

“True, but I said it to Jack – I wasn’t particularly keen on telling him, in the middle of my workplace, about all the fantastic things you do with that tongue,” she protested, shuffling around so she straddled him, face to face with her knees on either side of his hips.  Rose blushed slightly, not used to saying such bold words.

“Well, you should have.  And I aim to ensure that after tonight, you’ll want to shout it from the rooftops,” he told her seriously, both hands moving to knead her breasts.

“That’s quite the claim,” she arched up into his hands.  “Can you back it up?”

“Oh, I plan to,” he promised before commanding, “Take these off.”  He snapped the waistband of her sleep pants against her stomach.

She pulled back to stare at him.  “What, here?”  Rose glanced around, eyes wide at the prospect.  Their more adventurous shags were usually spur of the moment, have-to-have-you-now type encounters.

“Here.  Do it.”  Despite his confident words, his heart pounded in his chest; this was definitely new territory, to be so brazen outside of their bedroom.

“Bossy,” she huffed, grinding down hard on him once before rising to stand in front of him.  Hooking her thumbs in the elastic, she slowly inched the fabric of her sleep pants down her hips.  “I thought this was supposed to be for me?”

“Oh, it is,” he promised.  “I just like watching you strip.”

She gave him her best unimpressed look.  “FYI, that’s not improving your review.”  Turning her back on him, she shimmied the flimsy cotton down her legs, bending over to remove it from her ankles and giving him a clear view.

“Here, baby, sit on the couch,” he invited, moving to allow her take his spot while he gave himself several tight strokes through his pants.  Once she was settled he dropped to his knees in front of her, moving in close.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” she responded dryly, pulling off her vest top before laying her arms along the back of the couch, trying not to think of how exposed she was.  Though she knew logically no one would walk through their door, there was a bit of a thrill knowing the first thing the person would see would be James’ dark head between her thighs as he pleasured her.

“Here,” he positioned her so her hips were near the edge of the sofa, spreading her legs wide.  He could see she was already wet and swollen, aroused despite her slight embarrassment.  They’d thoroughly christened the flat multiple times, but never so overtly, and not like this.  Those instances had all been hard and fast, unable to make it to their bedroom; this was the first time it was deliberate.  He had a passing thought of how she might return the favor.

“James,” Rose whispered, a hint of pleading in her voice as she watched him stare between her thighs, licking his lips.  She wasn’t ashamed to admit that his mouth and tongue had had a starring role in many of her fantasies over the last few years.

“Right,” he said brusquely, readjusting her legs before bringing his mouth close to where she was wet.  Rather than start there, though, his tongue darted out to taste her inner thigh.

Rose took a shaky breath, hands fisting then relaxing against the cushions.  He nipped along her legs for long minutes, teasing her while ignoring where they both wanted him to be.  Eventually she became restless and he moved in closer, kissing and caressing the space between her thighs and center.

“Ja- _ames_ ,” she complained, hips shifting slightly.  Giving in he pressed a tender kiss to her clit, making her gasp and clench the cushions, chest heaving.  He trailed soft kisses all along her slit, smirking when he felt how wet she was.  If there was one perk to running late that morning, it was he’d forgotten to shave.  A few weeks prior they’d gotten drunk on wine in front of the fire, and she’d admitted that she loved his five o’clock shadow, especially between her thighs.

Before she could plead again, he darted his tongue out to taste her, giving a thorough lick and lapping up some of her moisture.

“Yes,” she hissed, head falling back against the couch as her whole body relaxed.

Using the lightest touch he could, he traced designs all along her, making sure to get her clit on every pass.  When she let out a deep sigh, he brought his tongue to her opening, licking at her like a cat and enjoying the way she panted.  Bringing a finger up he lightly thrust it inside her, loving how she clenched around the digit as his mouth migrated up to his favorite bundle of nerves.

He worked her carefully, masterfully building her up until she came with a cry of his name, muscles clenching tightly around his fingers.  Easing her down, he gentled his touch until she calmed, giving her a few moments to catch her breath before steadily increasing the pressure.

“What, again?”  She asked in surprise, looking down at him, bringing one hand to caress his hair.

“Oh, yes,” he promised, pressing kisses to her lower belly as he eased a second finger inside her.

“You wouldn’t rather…” she trailed off, gesturing with a blush he found absolutely adorable.  He was on his knees in front where she was spread shamelessly open on their couch, working on her second orgasm of the night, yet she couldn’t bring herself to put her suggestion into words.

“We’ll take care of me later.  For now, though,” he maneuvered a third finger inside her while his other hand reached up to her breast.

Rose’s head thunked back against the couch, and he felt a fresh trickle of moisture from her.

“Two things.  One – _guh_ – you can ring my bell anytime.”

He laughed, pumping his fingers lightly.  “I’ll have to take you up on that.  And two?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”  His head dipped back to her, and it was a long time before either was in a position to speak.

The next time Jack asked how James was in bed, Rose only had one reply.

“Fantastic.”


End file.
